Fuyuki/Roleplaying Information
This is a section I've created in order to detail Fuyuki's capabilities in concise terms in order to make the compact between me and other roleplayers more easily reviewable. I'll post all of these things while assuming good faith. This includes posting a list of Fuyuki's weaknesses for everyone to see. You're free to employ these, provided you do not metagame, a subject described in Chrono's blog. The primary purpose of this is to be used as a quick reference point for roleplayers, saving them the trouble of looking through the enormous wall of text that is my character. What I write below is by no means a completely comprehensive list of everything that is noteworthy about him, but more of a summary about some general things which I feel may cause a bit of trouble. General Information 1. - Fuyuki is, unlike most other characters, completely unwilling to speak to someone he considers an enemy. Any confrontation with him will likely fall on deaf ears, and he'll turn to full-scale offence almost immediately. Furthermore, Fuyuki doesn't take prisoners, nor does he fight to incapacitate, Fuyuki will intend to kill your character from the first moment they provoke him. 2. - Fuyuki can cast most water-style ninjutsu without using hand seals. Furthermore, he can have them manifest remotely from his position, up til roughly 100 meters in a circumference around him. Provided he knows the location. 3. - Fuyuki's preferred way of combat is to overwhelm opponents through overpowering them. In each of my posts with him, he'll probably perform very elaborate attacks which uses his vast scope to the absolute fullest, with each of his attacks being designed as a cleverly orchestrated deathtrap. Fuyuki typically makes around 5-8 separate attacks per post, each strung together to create the "deathtrap" itself. 4. - Most of Fuyuki's abilities have a scope that is simply gargantuan. It's entirely possible for him to conjure a large lake practically out of nowhere, and his attacks often employ the environment to their advantage. In terms of the raw potency of his powers, and their immense range, Fuyuki would rival that of a Tailed Beast. Tsunamis, enormous whirlpools and summoned storms are uncommon, but not unexpected. 5. - Because of Fuyuki's incredible connection to the element of water, and his exceptional chakra control, he expends little to no chakra as long as that connection remains. This allows him to perform feats rivalling those of a fully-realized Jinchūriki over extensive periods of time without tiring. This only works if he uses water-related techniques however, and his genjutsu consumes chakra as normal. 6. - Quite like the above, Fuyuki's exceptionally strong affinity for water allows him to immediately discern the presence of anyone who enters his waters or remains in the mist he summons for more than a few brief moments. While he cannot gauge their chakra, techniques or anything of the sort with this method, it still makes it very difficult to sneak up on him. He can also use this method to determine their exact location. This allows Fuyuki to launch a pre-emptive strike. 7. Using his five principles, Fuyuki can exert limited control over other liquids than water.¨ 8. After discovering the Element of the Abyssal Waters, Fuyuki's spirit has been merged with the very essence of water - this incredible connection has changed his body permanently, rendering him something of a demi-elemental of water. Because of this, Fuyuki is entirely unaffected by most conventional means of attack, the exceptions being genjutsu and certain unique techniques of a special nature. 9. - When Fuyuki loses consciousness or goes to sleep his physical body collapses into enough water to fill a fairly large pond. 10. - The force produced by each and every watery blast Fuyuki releases is nothing short of enormous, the force of it should be enough to inflict instant, painless death on most shinobi whom are unfortunate enough to suffer a direct hit. Even a glancing blow is often enough to rend flesh, cause dismemberment or even pulverize bones. More to come....